Dark Night of the Hunters
Dark Night of the Hunters is the twenty-third episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the forty-ninth episode overall in the series. Premise The gang, accompanied by Velma's mom, goes to Yucatan in search of the Heart of the Jaguar. Synopsis The episode begins when Professor Enrique Andelusossa, looking for the Heart of the Jaguar for the gang, is attacked by jungle vines near the Temple of the Hunters (the burial site of the Hunters of Secrets where the Heart of the Jaguar is kept). The gang, accompanied by Velma's mom, goes to Yucatán in an attempt to search for the Heart of the Jaguar. Upon arriving in Yucatán, the gang visits Professor Enrique's antique shop, where they are greeted by his angry wife, who blames Mrs. Dinkley for his disappearance. After hours, the gang returns to the store, only to be attacked by the Mayan Priestess who warns them away from the temple. The gang ignores her threat and travels into the jungle to find the temple. Due to Fred's master trap skills, Mystery Incorporated overcomes the temple's diabolical traps and discovers the Heart of the Jaguar in the tomb. The Priestess attacks, but fails and is captured by the traps in the temple, which she triggered. Afterwards, a woman who had been spying on the gang appears, but is revealed as working with Mayor Nettles. Cast and characters Villains * Priestess/Enrique Andelusossa Suspects Culprits Locations * Gulf of Mexico ** Yucatan Peninsula ** Temple ** Whats Mayan Is Yours Antiques * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove Spook Museum * Plane Continuity * This is the first mission with any long distance travel they have ever undertaken, because in The Night the Clown Cried Daphne Blake said she had never been further from town than Gatorsburg. * Having learned in the previous episode that they are just one of many mystery-solving groups brought together by an evil entity in hopes of freeing itself, the gang continues to doubt themselves and their friendships. Fred Jones, Jr. and Daphne Blake are able to reassure each other of their feelings, as are Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo. * The gang learned they had to find and use the Heart of the Jaguar to destroy the crystal sarcophagus containing the evil Anunnaki in the previous episode. * Shaggy, Scooby and Velma have seen the Hunters of Secrets' temple before, in a dream also in the previous episode. Notes/trivia * Velma announces the "previously on..." recap. * This is the first episode of season 2 not to be directed by either Curt Geda or Victor Cook. * According to Shaggy he and Scooby have been "best buds" since he was a pup giving some more background to Scooby-Doo. * It's not elaborated on in the show, but according to the end credits the woman jealous of Angie was in fact Enrique's wife. * The path of the plane over Texas towards Yucatan is another indication that Crystal Cove is on the west coast. Inconsistences/continuity errors and/or goofs * In the beginning scene, Enrique pretends to be abducted by the Priestess, then dragged into the temple, where he presumably puts on the costume and emerges as the Priestess. But he would have no reason to do this, since no one else was around and Angie was only on the phone. This appears to be simply for the audience. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season 2, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set to be released June 18, 2013.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Scooby-Doo-Mystery-Incorporated-Season-2-Part-2/18182 Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes